1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical access apparatus for positioning within an opening formed in a patient's tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical access apparatus that are repositionable to facilitate anchoring within a percutaneous opening, and capable of removably receiving one or more surgical instruments.
2. Background of the Related Art
In contemporary medical practice, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions formed in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both patient trauma and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic,” unless performed in the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic,” or on a joint, ligament, or the like, in which case the procedure is referred to as “arthroscopic.”
Throughout the present disclosure, “endoscopic,” “laparoscopic,” and “arthroscopic” procedures may be collectively referred to as “minimally invasive” procedures.
Typically, a minimally invasive surgical procedure will include the use of a surgical access apparatus or portal member to facilitate entry into a surgical worksite positioned beneath the patient's tissue with surgical instrumentation, e.g., endoscopes, obturators, staplers, and the like. A typical surgical access apparatus defines a passageway or lumen through which the surgical instrumentation is inserted and the procedure is carried out.
While many varieties of surgical access apparatus are known in the art, a continuing need exists for a surgical access apparatus that may be releasably and reliably secured within the patient's tissue throughout the course of a minimally invasive procedure.